


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 4

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Earthquakes, M/M, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep using the same summary...so...
> 
> Also, this is a sequel, if you couldn't tell, to the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3, [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7 and the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29.
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, November 14: gesture, tie, step (had to go way back for this installment)

Stiles lost track of time. He knew there had been another quake. He knew his house had collapsed. But he didn't know where Derek was and why he was being stopped

"Let me go! I have to get to Derek!" Stiles yelled as gestured towards the steps.

"No!" the voice said. "You need to let the firemen do their job!"

Stiles continued to struggle, but then there was a sharp prick to his arm and his legs were giving out. He registered a familiar female voice speak, "Get him to the gurney. You might have to tie his hands down."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
